In the operation of motors, generators, transformers and other electrical apparatus, it is desirable to protect the windings and other parts thereof from excessive currents and heating. To adequately guard the safety of the apparatus, it is necessary that the protective device be placed within the apparatus to assure close monitoring. With the trend toward miniaturization of motors, transformers, and generators and the like, it is necessary that protective devices be also miniaturized, at least to the extent that they may be placed within the apparatus. However, along with miniaturizing the devices comes problems with device reliability and shorting between component parts because of their close proximity to one another.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a thermally responsive switch which is dependable and constructed so as to not be subject to electrical shorting.
Another object of the invention is to provide a switch that may be easily calibrated.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a switch which is inexpensive to construct and which consists of a minimum number of parts.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a switch of which the parts thereof are suitable for mass production techniques.